


The Luck of the Straw

by kickcows



Series: Straws AU [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: The four friends use straws to decide who gets to sleep with one another when they can only get single occupancy rooms. And tonight, Noctis has drawn the same straw as Gladio, promising a fun evening ahead for the Prince of Lucis.





	The Luck of the Straw

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent in a request on tumblr wanting to know what these two were up to in my Promnis fic 'Drawing Straws'. This takes place during the second chapter posted in that story. Please enjoy!

 

Noctis looks at the straw in his hand, then looks across at Prompto, who gives a small shake of his head. He looks over at Gladio, who holds up his straw, and notices that his matches the one that his Shield is holding. _Oh boy_. He can’t remember the last time he spent time alone with Gladio - it’s been a while. Not that he minds being alone with Gladio. Not in the slightest.

“Don’t destroy him!” Noctis calls out, as he feels the looming presence of his muscular lover standing behind him. He says it for them, but really, he’s saying it to the man who he can feel crowding behind him. “Prom! I’m just a few doors away!” 

He’s being led towards the room he’s going to be sharing with Gladio for the evening when he hears his other lover respond. “Have fun, Noct!” He smiles at the comment, as he turns his head, but then a hand on the middle of his back prevents him from having one last look at his lover. “Gladdy - don’t break him!!” 

The hand on his back propels him forward, Noctis stumbling a little from the sheer strength that Gladio exudes at making him do what the larger man wants him to do. “Can’t make that promise, chocobo. See ya in the morning.” 

Gladio closes the door, as Noctis turns on the lamp next to the bed. The Three Z’s is always nice to stay in, but it’s not as nice as the Leville. Out of force of habit, he goes over to the windows, and opens them, the quiet nocturnal ambience one he prefers over the constant noises he hears when they’re slumbering at a haven. With the additional lights here, the daemons are kept at bay, allowing his body to relax more than he normally would. 

“What are you thinking about right now?” Large hands touch his shoulders, Gladio’s fingers beginning to massage away the tension that he constantly keeps there. “You upset that it’s you and me tonight, Princess?” 

Lowering his head with a soft groan as he feels Gladio’s thumbs start to push against the nape of his neck, he shakes his head. “I’m never disappointed when it’s the two of us.” 

“You sure about that?” Noctis isn’t prepared for the pair of soft lips he feels kiss where Gladio’s thumbs had just been, and feels his knees growing weak because of it. “I know you have your thing with Ignis, and with Prom, but you and I…” 

“We’re good.” He releases a soft moan, as his hand holds onto the window sill. “You know we’re good.” 

“Do I?” Gladio murmurs low, causing his knees to grow a little weak again. “Seems to me that you tend to avoid me more often than not as of late. Did I do something to upset you, Your Highness?” 

It’s one thing to be teased by Gladio, but when the man uses his true title, he feels like the floor drops away from him. His stomach rolls, as the warmth of Gladio’s chest presses up against his back. “No, of course not.” He leans back against him, as the hands on his shoulders start to slide down his arms. “What would you have done to upset me?” 

“I don’t know.” The way Gladio’s fingers travel down the length of his arms with the tips of his fingers causes the hair to raise up in greeting. “That’s why I’m asking you.” 

He knows that when the four of them are together, he does tend to gravitate to both Ignis and Prompto more often than he goes to Gladio, but that’s because he knows his other two lovers seem to have a better understanding of what the muscular man wants. Gladio has always been an enigma to him, but each time they’ve done things together alone, it’s been one hell of an experience. And tonight should be no exception. 

Turning around, he lifts himself up onto the balls of his feet to put his arms around Gladio’s neck. “Nothing is wrong, Gladio. I’m happy that it’s you and me together tonight. Really.” He brings his face up to his, and places a soft kiss to his lips. He’s about to drop back down to his feet when he feels Gladio lift him up, his legs wrapping around Gladio’s waist on instinct alone. 

“You had better be, Princess. Because tonight….” Lips touch the shell of his ear, sending a sharp shiver down Noctis’ spine. “Tonight, I’m going to wreck you so good, you’re going to need all of the elixirs we just restocked tonight.” 

Noctis groans, as he drags his chest down Gladio’s muscular one, as he’s carried over to the bed. “That better be a promise, Gladio.” He’s laid down gently onto the bed, his arms staying locked behind the back of Gladio’s head as he brings him down towards him. “I can already feel my ass aching with the thought of that massive cock of yours buried inside of me.” 

“Gods, Noct.” The stubble of Gladio’s beard against the side of his neck causes him to involuntarily shudder. “Quit fucking talking like that.” Gladio’s meaty hand grabs onto his hip, and forces him down on the bed. 

“Why?” He smirks, as his hand slides down his Shield’s torso, since the man can’t be bothered to wear a shirt that can actually button up. “Because that’s your deal?” He pushes the shirt off of Gladio’s shoulders, as he feels Gladio pushing his shirt up towards his neck. Lifting himself up, the shirt is yanked off over his head, leaving the both of them topless. “I’ve heard the filth you say to both Prompto and Ignis.” 

A large hand pushes down on his chest, the weight comforting as he looks up into his lover’s eyes. “You sayin’ you want me to talk dirty to you too, Princess?” Gladio thrusts his hips forward, drawing a low moan from Noctis’ throat when their cocks align together. “I thought that wasn’t your thing.” 

“Anything with you is my thing.” Noctis groans low as that thick flesh between Gladio’s thighs grinds against him more. “Why the hell are we still wearing pants?” 

The button on his pants is undone, his own hands going to the belt at his Shield’s waist. A loud moan has them both snapping their heads towards the opened window, their movements stopping as it happens again. Noctis feels his face becoming flushed, that sound one he’s come to know over the last couple of years. _Prompto_. He hears Gladio chuckle low, and feels his hand push up against his cock, making him groan. 

“Sounds like _someone_  is having a good time.” Gladio’s breath against his ear drives that desire that’s been burning slow to spark a little faster. “What do you think Ignis is doing to him right now?” 

His eyes close, as his hips are lifted up off the mattress, his Shield taking the hint to pull his pants and underwear off, leaving him naked as the day he was born. “How should I know? Your guess is as good as mine.” 

“You’re the one that was just spouting off dirty talk, and now that I’m giving you the perfect opportunity to utilize it, you’re being a stubborn ass.” Noctis opens his mouth to say something, but then stops when a heavy hand grabs onto his hip, and flips him over. He knows he should prepare himself, but forgets momentarily before a hand is slamming down on his ass. He groans low, his head dropping down as Gladio’s other hand comes to rest on his hip. “If you’re going to be stubborn, I can give it right back to you.” 

“Bastard…” Another loud wail comes through the window, but instead of turning towards the sound of his other lover, he focuses on what Gladio’s doing to him. Or not doing to him, as his arousal begins to grow tenfold. “You want me to talk dirty? Why isn’t that thick cock of yours buried in my ass already? Or is my ass not good enough for you?” He pushes it back, using one hand to spread his cheeks apart so that Gladio gets a full shot of his twitching entrance. 

The low moan Gladio makes causes him to fist the duvet underneath his fingers. “Keep yourself spread like that, Princess.” Noctis gives a sharp nod of his head, as he keeps himself spread open for his lover. “Who’s the last one that got to play with that pretty little hole of yours?” 

“Prompto.” He groans, as something large and wet starts to push up against his entrance. He grazes Gladio’s cock with one of his fingers, shivering as he feels how hard the man is right now. “He fucked me this morning.” 

“I bet he did.” The sound of lube squirting out of a bottle hits Noctis’ ears, but it doesn’t register that it’s being dripped on him until he feels Gladio’s thick finger push inside of him. “Relax, Princess. Don’t fight it…” 

He wants to sound off on him, but again, the words become trapped in his mouth, dangling on the tip of his tongue as his Shield’s finger slips further into him. Every single time they go through this act, it always surprises him how _thick_  the man’s fingers are. Like, he knows - boy, does he know. After years of training with him, to move to this kind of training with each other is always eye opening. The fact that he’s only drawn the same straw as Gladio only a handful of times really speaks to the level of what they get to share alone together. 

Gladio places his hand on his lower back, helping him to sink down to the bed more as a second finger is pushed into his willing, yet biologically unwilling, body. “Deep breath, Your Highness…” He inhales, then slowly exhales as a strained grunt leaves his throat as those two digits inside of him start to spread apart. “You can take it…” 

“I know!” He spits out sharper than he intends, but he knows Gladio doesn’t mind because of the amused chuckle he hears behind him. His chest pushes into the bed more as Gladio’s fingers spread apart to the point where he’s pretty sure he’s going to break. “Gladio…” 

“You see, this is why the two of us need to have more sex together.” A deep voice snakes into his ear, his body relaxing against the warmth of Gladio’s chest pressing down on his back for the second time that evening. “Both Prom and Iggy can take this like no one’s business. But you, Princess?” 

His fingers dig harder into the duvet, as a deep moan leaves his chest. “Gods, I _know_. I know - we need to have more sex. I’m sorry…” 

“Sorry for what? Your preferences within our little group? Don’t be.” The thick fingers are pulled out of him, leaving him spread open - no hope in the world would get his hole to close after those monstrosities were inside of him. “I love giving you blowjobs, and I really enjoy watching you fuck, and get fucked, by both of our other lovers.” 

On the regular, Noctis would wake up with Gladio’s mouth on his cock in the backseat of the Regalia. It was always a pleasant way to return to consciousness. The wet tip of Gladio’s cock starts to push into him, that undeniable pain returning tenfold. Tears start to roll down his cheeks as Gladio’s cock starts to push into him. He can feel every single inch of the man’s cock, deaf to the noises he’s making as he tries to spread his knees more without dislocating his hips in the process. 

“T-Tell me it’s in…” He moans, as that thickness inside of him fills him up completely. “Gods, please tell me you’re all the way in…” 

“Not yet.” 

Preparing himself, he keeps his hips still, allowing Gladio to move at his own pace. It benefits the both of them - no accidental tears, no need to rush. They’ve got all night to have fun together, and if it takes a little bit longer this first time around, then that’s the way it has to be. He learned his mistake the first time they ever engaged in sex together, with Gladio taking him. Poor Ignis had to heal him, and he couldn’t have been more embarrassed by the entire affair. 

“Y-You’re right.” He breathes through the pain, knowing that it’s going to turn into pleasure soon. He can feel it. “We really need to fuck more.” 

“That’s what I keep saying, Princess.” Gladio finally stops moving. “There we go. All in. You ready for me to move?” 

He bites his lip, and shakes his head. “Not yet. Gods, not yet.” Every single time they go through this, it always freaks him out. Nothing this size should ever be inside of him. But the Gods be damned if it doesn’t feel like a piece of heaven. His inner walls accept more of Gladio, and he feels him slip a little further in - not because Gladio’s moved, but because his own body is opening up to it. 

Gladio’s hands slip from his hips, and caress his sides with a gentle touch. “Breathe deep, Noct….” He inhales, then exhales. “One more for me…” Noctis nods his head, and takes another deep breath, inhaling to the count of five, then exhales for the same amount. 

“Move.” 

“As you command me, Your Highness.” 

The pain disappears in an instant as soon as Gladio begins to move his hips. His throat becomes dry due to all the noises that are streaming from his lips with every roll of Gladio’s hips. The man’s cock pushes deeper into him, splitting him apart in the best way imaginable. He screams loud into the pillow, as another loud wail from his blond lover can be heard from a few rooms away. 

His hips push back as he starts to follow the pattern of Gladio’s movements, lifting himself up onto his hands to get a better stance to receive more of him. His head hangs, hair falling into his face. A scream rips from his throat at the touch of Gladio’s hand on his cock, his vision spotting as the pillow in front of him becomes blurry. “Nnngh….G-Gladio….” All he can do is moan his Shield’s name, who starts to really push the tempo of their speed. 

“Don’t be afraid to come….” The more his cock pushes further into his body, the more Noctis knows that he can’t delay it for much longer. “We’ve got all night…” 

“A-All….night….” He moans, his fingers going numb from how hard he’s clinging on to the duvet now. “All….fucking….nighaaaaaa….” He tosses his head back as Gladio’s hand twists his cock with just enough pressure that makes him begin to come hard. 

A rough thrust gets the tip of Gladio’s cock to push right up against his prostate, making him collapse from too much pleasure, the rush of his Shield’s own orgasm pushing him into abject delirium. It’s not until he feels lips touching his face that he realizes Gladio is no longer inside of him, and that they’re laying next to one another in the bed. His mind is still hazy, the lust continuing to course through his body as Gladio starts to slowly come into focus. 

“Hey, baby…” Gladio’s hand touches his face, a smile on his face. “You doin’ okay…?” 

He nods his head slow, a smile appearing on his face as he leans his cheek against Gladio’s hand. He loves it when Gladio calls him by that term of endearment. He’s heard it used with his other lovers, and he’s sure that it gives them this same pleasant feeling. “I’m great.” He lifts his head, and looks into his auburn eyes. “You…?” 

“Couldn’t be better.” 

Another loud moan from a few doors away disturbs the quiet stillness that they’ve been sharing. The noises go straight to his cock, and without a word, he moves to be on top of Gladio, his cock already stirring with interest as he rubs his ass against Gladio’s cock. 

“You want some more already, Princess…?” 

“Can you blame me?” He nods his head over towards the window, as he gets the tip of Gladio’s cock right where he wants it. “His noises are ridiculous.”    
“You want to try and outdo them?” Large hands settle on his hips, as Gladio helps him to sink back down onto his cock. “Although, from the sounds of it, I doubt they’d even hear us.” 

“Doesn’t mean we can’t try.” Noctis smirks, as he places his palms on Gladio’s chest. Already feeling up to the challenge, he pushes himself down all the way until his ass is rubbing up against Gladio’s thighs. “What do you say?” 

“Anything you want.” 

“Good.” 

Noctis winds up fucking himself to the point of pain on Gladio’s cock, openly weeping as it feels so _good_ , the way his Shield’s cock fits inside of his body. It’s undeniable that this man really knows how to take care of each of them, as he’s brought to completion by just the man’s cock alone. And as soon as it’s over, Gladio is pulling out of him, and bringing his mouth down to Noctis’ cock, Noctis moaning loud as he hooks his legs to wrap around Gladio’s neck. His cock is brought back to full hardness, and pulling on Gladio’s hair, he tries to tell him that it’s okay to get back inside of him, but no - his Shield is bound and determined to bring him to orgasm again, this time with just his mouth. 

Stuck in a euphoric daze, Noctis soon finds Gladio is back inside of him, not at all remembering having come again. But the evidence is stuck to the man’s beard, and so he reaches up to bring up down to him, licking up his own mess off of Gladio’s chin, as he pushes his hips down to get more of his thick cock inside of him. He screams as he comes again, his noises mixing with Prompto’s screams that seem to have no end. Not like it matters, when Gladio is giving him the best fucking of his life. 

Totally spent, he gets assistance from Gladio as the two of them head into the shower together, not wanting to fall asleep covered in sweat and cum. He laughs every so often, the sheer amount of sex that they had pales in comparison to what he normally does on these nights when they draw straws to sleep with one person alone. 

As they snuggle up close to one another under the blankets, Noctis finds himself fitting perfectly against his Shield’s body. “You’re right.” Sleep is beginning to tug at his body, but he tries to hold out for a little longer. 

“What was I right about, baby…?” Gladio’s lips touch his with a soft kiss, Noctis almost growing aroused again. _Almost_. He doesn’t think his body can take another orgasm for at least twenty-four, maybe forty-eight hours. 

“We need to have more sex.” He snorts, as the touch of Gladio’s beard against his neck gives him a little tickle. “Like, a lot more.” 

“Whatever you want, Your Highness.” Lips touch his again, as their tongues slowly stroke one another. “I’ll gladly fuck you anytime you want. And you can fuck me whenever you want.” 

He hums a little at that thought. “Mmm...Sounds good, Gladio.” 

“Get some sleep. I’ll make sure to have an elixir ready for you when we wake up.” 

It’s that thoughtful comment that serenades Noctis to sleep, totally spent from their long day of hunting, and even longer night of bacchanal fun. 

***

Noctis is pulled from sleep in the morning by the same way he’s pulled from his slumber while riding around in the Regalia, his hands slipping through Gladio’s hair as he moans his name. Demanding another round before they leave, Gladio gives him what he wants, pushing his cock back into his body without any restraint. It leaves Noctis wanting more, but they stop after that round to get ready for the day. 

He walks with Gladio across the street to Kenny Crows, and orders the two of them coffee. “Do you think they’ll be late?” Noctis asks, the effects of the elixir still working on him, having drunk it as they were leaving the room to come here. 

“After their night last night? I’m sure of it.” Gladio nods his head. 

“We could have made them wait too, you know.” He lowers his head, hiding a smile from his Shield. 

A hand pats his knee. “I know, Princess. Don’t worry - we’ll make them wait for us soon.” 

“Yeah?” He looks up at him. 

“You have my word.” 

Grinning, he nods his head. He sees Prompto and Ignis walking across the street, and with a blush on his face, he returns his attention to his mug. Thinking about the noises that Prompto was making the night before, he can only imagine how his lover must be feeling right now. Hopefully it’s as good as he feels after that amazing night with Gladio. 


End file.
